Join The Guild
At Sharpedo Bluff: Chimchar:You know Andrew..I've been thinking.Would you like to form an exploration team with me? Andrew:..Exploration Team? Chimchar:Yea...there is a Guild not far away.An Exploration team helps other pokemon,and explore dungeons,like Beach Cave. Andrew:Seems cool. Chimchar:At the end of an dungeon,there may be a treasure,or a secret or.. Andrew:...or an answer to why I was turned into a pokemon. Chimchar:Probabily. Andrew:Exploration team...sound good.Let's go there tomorow! Chimchar:Alright!Goodnight,Andrew! Andrew:Goodnight Chimchar. Outside,a Loudred is seen spying on them Loudred:Guildmaster was right!They intend of joining the guild.So this must be the Chimchar that comes everyday.I've gotta tell this to the Guildmaster. Next Morning: Chimchar:Okay Andrew.Ready? Andrew:All set! Chimchar:Oh by the way..do you remember the town we passed by on the way here? Andrew:Yea. Chimchar:Well that's called Treasure Town.I'm gonna be a guide for you today! :) On Treasure Town: Chimchar:This is Electrivire's Link Shop.I have no idea what he's doing... Electrivire:Oh!A new face,perhaps? Chimchar:Yep.He's my new friend. Andrew:That's right!We're going to join the guild. Electrivire:Sounds cool!Good Luck! Chimchar:This is Keckleon's Brother Shop.You can sell or buy things here. Keckeleon 1:Hello Chimchar!Wanna buy something? Chimchar:No thanks.Just showing Andrew around the town. Keckleon 2:Okay then!Goodbye! Chimchar:This is Duskull's Bank.Here we can store our money. Andrew:But we don't have money. Chimchar:Yea..I am aware of that.Next,the last,it's Kanghaskhan's Storage.We can store here items. Andrew:We don't have items either. Chimchar:Yes,I know. Andrew:But there seem to be more shops.No one is on it though. Chimchar:The population around here grew lately,so more and more shops start opening.Thoose you mentioned are ones who will soon open. Andrew:I see...Now to the guild.....agh..I'm hungry! Chimchar:Here,take this Apple! Loudred:You're not going to the Guild! Andrew:Why not? Loudred:Because...*steals the Apple* Chimchar:Hey!Give it back!I gave it to Andrew to eat it! Loudred:If you want it back come to Drenched Bluff,Floor 6.See you there!*leaves* Chimchar:He's mean... Andrew:Well,we gotta go to Drenched Bluff after him!Do you have any ideas of where that is? Chimchar:Y...yes.Follow me! At Drenched Bluff: Sunflora:You cannot go any further! Andrew:Why not? Sunflora:I cannot let you reach to Loudred! Chimchar:What?! Sunflora:You will only pass if you beat me! Andrew uses Tackle,and Chimchar uses Ember.Sunflora is defeated: Chimchar:Now,let's go! At floor 6: Andrew:That Loudred should be here. Loudred:Hahaha!There you are!! Chimchar:Give us the apple back! Loudred:Force me!Defeat me! Chimchar:Fine!Ember! Andrew:Tackle! Loudred*dodges*Hyper Voiceeee!! Chimchar:AAAAH! Andrew:AAAAH!My ears!!!! Chimchar:N...no...... Andrew:I know!Quick Attack! Loudred:AGH!Fine!Take your stupid apple back!Sunflora! Sunflora:Yes? Loudred:Let's leave! They leave: Chimchar:Now we can finally go to join the Guild! In front of the guild: Diglett:Pokemon Detected!Pokemon Detected! Loudred:Whoose footprints?Whoose footprints? Diglett:Chimchar and Riolu! Loudred:Let them in! Inside: Wigglytuff:Welcome to the Guild! Chatot:Welcome! Everyone:WELCOME! Andrew:Wait..how did you knew we wanted to join? Chatot:Loudred and Sunflora told us. Chimchar:What?They..what?I don't get it... Loudred:I knew youn wanted to join,so Chatot wanted me and Sunflora to test you. Chimchar:So all of it..the Apple stealing,was all a test? Sunflora:Yep. Wigglytuf:Yes,we're all friends here!Friendly Friends! Andrew:So then!We wanna join! Chatot:Of course!What will your name be? Chimchar:Our name..uhh.... Andrew:Flame Kick. Chimchar:That's a great name1 WIgglytuff:That's it,Team FlameKick!You're not oficially an exploration team! Category:Episodes